


L'ingenuità dei bambini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gloin e suo figlio prima che Gloin parta per la missione dello hobbit.Ha partecipato all’Easter Egg DayPrompt: Uova di dragoHa partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Gimli,GloinPrompt: la storia ci chiama





	L'ingenuità dei bambini

L’ingenuità dei bambini  
  
Gimli si mise a correre, l’elmo di legno sul suo capo gli ricadeva storto e le treccine vermiglie sbattevano contro la sua schiena.   
Gloin guardò il bambino allontanarsi e si mise a correre dietro il figlio, sorridendo. Il viso era sporco della fuliggine della fucina e la schiena gli doleva. I calli sulle sue mani bruciate pulsavano e le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi erano spesse. Raggiunse il piccolo nano inginocchiato accanto a delle pietre candide e tonde.  
“Cosa c’è Gimli?” domandò.   
Il figlio si grattò le guance nivee e rosate, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.  
“Sono bellissime…” sussurrò.   
Il padre gli cinse le spalle e lo abbracciò.  
“Papà, è vero che voi partirete senza di me alla volta di Erebor?” chiese.   
Il genitore gli passò la mano nei lunghi capelli vermigli, tra le treccine.  
“Sei ancora troppo giovane figlio mio” sussurrò gentilmente.   
Gimli mise la mano sull’ascia di legno al suo fianco e chinò la testa.  
“La storia vi chiama, voglio venire anch’io” borbottò.  
“La storia ci chiama anche adesso. Quelle sono uova di drago, da cui potrebbero uscire altri Smaug”. Mentì, indicando le rocce per terra. Le iridi del bambino brillarono, impugnò la sua ascia e si mise a colpire i sassi candidi.   
Gloin scosse il capo e accentuò il sorriso.  
“Bambini” bisbigliò.


End file.
